


Stupid Kent

by insanityislove00



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityislove00/pseuds/insanityislove00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'll fall for you~" he said without missing a beat, honestly and wholeheartedly knowing that he might just fall for someone like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Kent

Staring at the clouds floating in the sky, he just couldn't help but think of it once again.  
  
 _"I guess I'm glad all of this happened before I started to like her."_  
  
That was a lie. But it was also true that he really was glad that he hadn't fully fell for her yet when both Kuronuma and Kazehaya had finally realized how they felt the same for each other. He never would have known what he would have done if he had fell for her hard.  
  
 _"Like me."_  
  
He really did meant it at that time. Seeing her crying like that with such raw emotions… sadness… regret… there was a whirl of emotions that came pouring out of her when he had mistakenly said that Kazehaya was in love with someone else… He wasn't sure why he'd said that even though he knew it was possible that even in the slightest that the person that Kazehaya liked was Kuronuma. And even if it wasn't her, he shouldn't have said something that he knew deep inside would have hurt her. It wasn't like him. If it were someone else, he would have encouraged them and to never give up because no one would know what tomorrow would bring, so anything could happen. But instead, he made her cry like that by saying such pointless things. But why did he say that?  
  
"…indeed. Why have I said something like that?" he asked himself, knowing that no one else was around to answer back, "Ahh… perhaps, I've…"  
  
Hi sighed. He knew why. Deep inside him, he knew he was already, bit by bit, falling for her. It's true that he hadn't fully fell for her but that doesn't mean that he hadn't felt anything for her. He likes her, yes. But it wasn't at the same level as Kuronuma felt for Kazehaya nor how Kazehaya felt for Kuronuma. But if he did…  
  
"AHHH! So complicated!!!" he shrieked, "Why am I even thinking about this now?!" He should be happy. He should be really happy that Kuronuma and Kazehaya are together now. He should be happy for her. And that, he should stop thinking about her before his feelings for her grows. He have to stop himself from falling for her because he knew he'd go after her if he'd had loved her. He'd want it that he was the one making her happy instead of Kazehaya.  
  
"STUPID! YOU HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!" he screamed in frustration. He really ought to stop this train of thoughts before-  
  
"If you know you're stupid, then just stop thinking," a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
He blinked and turned only to find Yano standing there with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're only going to hurt your head if you keep on thinking," she continued and had walked off to where her friends were calling her.  
  
Still not knowing how to react, his eyes followed her retreating figure. Her words kept on replaying inside his head over and over again.  
  
"So mean…" he said but he couldn't help smiling, "Thanks." Yes, he should stop thinking and let her go now. There's nothing else to think about anyway. He has to let things be as they were now and let those two decide their own path for themselves. He's out of their picture, so all he could do now was to just observe how things will play out. And maybe-  
  
"Oi, stupid! What are you doing just standing there? Come on. Lunch's about over anyway…" Yano continued walking off without looking back at him.  
  
Chuckling, he immediately followed her and were instantly walking by her side, "Hey, Ayane-chan~"  
  
Her left eye twitched at his smiling figure, obviously annoyed, "What?!"  
  
"I think I'll fall for you~" he said without missing a beat, honestly and wholeheartedly knowing that he might just fall for someone like her.  
  
Her eye kept on twitching which meant that she's even more annoyed at him now, but that almost undefinable stain on her cheeks made him think he made her embarrassed.  
  
"Ahh~ I didn't know you could be cute as well, Ayane-chan," he continued still smiling at her even after she suddenly walked faster to get away from him. Smiling even wider, he followed her and walked faster to catch up.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked him with irritation written all over her face, there was no sign of that pinkish stain he saw on her face from a while ago now.  
  
"Let's go out! I want to know Ayane-chan more," he chirped, very positive she'd reject his proposal right away so he continued without even letting her answer back, "This Sunday… I'll be waiting by the station at 9:00." Knowing she'll blew up on him there and then, he jogged off and waved back to her while calling out, "I'll see you there! It's a date ok!"  
  
Smiling as he run passed Kuronuma and Chizu, he inwardly laughed as he enjoyed looking at the surprised faces of the people who had heard him and that flushed out face Yano have.  
  
"That was fun…" he said still smiling, "And she really is cute~"  
  
"Stupid Kent," Yano said, embarrassed by the amount of people asking her about what her relationship was with her blonde classmate, "…you're really stupid." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I think that was horrible. But anyway, I'm just want to try making a fanfic from Kimi no Todoke since I haven't done so before. I've made fics from another site before but I kinda haven't updated for 2 years now since I've been busy so I'm starting anew here. Now it makes me feel like I'm being irresponsible with those fics I've left from that other site, but I really can't get into continuing with writing to those fics. So yeah, this is my first fic here and I really don't know what Kent calls Yano with. Also, I dunno either if I've nailed their personality or had it quite far off... Anyway, reviews would be nice~


End file.
